


For Your Safety

by Hoshiou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I will add more tags later, it's Ouma not Oma, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiou/pseuds/Hoshiou
Summary: Ouma Kokichi's organization is a small group of pranksters that traveled around the world and committed 'laughable and unharmed' for fun. Well, actually, that's a lie. It's just a cover up for his real organization, D.I.C.E.D.I.C.E is a secret organization that works from underground with strong principal - no killing. No one realized that one by one organizations, corporations and individuals were taken over and serve under D.I.C.E, including governments.[ It is secret, but thanks to two certain people, his classmates find out about D.I.C.E. ]





	1. Rewritten Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this story:
> 
> \- 77th class already graduated.  
> \- NDR3 casts study at HPA as 79th class.  
> \- 79th class lives in school dormitory.  
> \- Saihara is not wearing his hat. He already take it off during first year in HPA.

Ouma Kokichi's organization is a small group of pranksters that traveled around the world and committed 'laughable and unharmed' for fun. Well, actually, that's a lie. It's just a cover up for his real organization, D.I.C.E.

D.I.C.E is a secret organization that works from underground with strong principal - no killing. No one realized that one by one organizations, corporations and individuals were taken over and serve under D.I.C.E, including governments.

If someone finds out anything about D.I.CE, depend on the situation they will get two options. Join D.I.C.E or they will 'erased'. I mean by 'erased' is not killing them but their memory will be erased, memory about how, where, and what leading them to find D.I.C.E. That's why nobody knows about D.I.C.E existence except the law and some people (can't erase their memories due to circumstances).

You would think that the person who lead D.I.C.E with its members over 10,000 is an adult that have vast wisdom and experience or someone elder. But no, it's not. Their leader is just a high school boy that study in famous Hope's Peak Academy.

You also would think their leader is someone who is serious, evil and has aura that scream 'Don't Mess With Me or I'll Fucking Destroy You'. But once again no, it's not. Their leader is a childish person that loves to annoy people especially his classmates with his lies and prank people to see their reactions. Well, he can be serious but that is rarely can happen.

Even though their leader is a liar teenager boy with childish personality, they still respect and caring him. For the first time they meet him, their first impression is 'This boy is stupidly naive.', 'He is dreaming too big, it's impossible.', 'What the fuck is this boy thinking?', 'This kid is abnormal.' or 'Is kid mental unstable?'. Well, can't blame them for thinking like that. What would you do if some smiling kid come to you saying "I want to become ruler of the world so there no more of killing." Hahaha, crazy isn't it?

Crazy as it is, they still joined his organization because of blackmail, kindness and also curiosity. After being a member for a while, they're slowly warming up and change their perception toward the leader, starting to trust him. They have seen what and how he do to make his ideal come true, see that he is really serious about it, that's when they start believing that his ideal will come true.

After many years, they already had gained more members and spreading out their territories. Then one day, a letter come from Hope’s Peak Academy, addressed to their leader, Ouma Kokichi. Invited him to enroll there in the next year as Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Ouma didn’t surprise seeing the letter. In fact, he already knew this will happen. For the past years, his members especially the oldest ones want him to have fun like people in his age do. Go to school, join club, making new friends and etc. He would always refuse, telling them that all those things are useless to him. Even though he said that, deep inside, he wants it but he hides behind his childish self. Of course his subordinates noticed, no matter how subtle his action is.

He aware that _all_ of his subordinates make a plan for him but he ignored it. He felt touched that his subordinates do this for him so that’s why when he got the letter he agreed to study there, much to his subordinates relief. Due to he will live in school dorm together with his classmates for three years, he has one condition. He will visit D.I.C.E twice a month. Well, at first he said four times a month but his subordinates refuse, said that he must focus on what teenager do - studying (frowned), hangs out with friends (wondered), gets some fuck (disgusted, the one who spoke that got smack down by nearby female members) and find some love (blank face).

After debated around for few hours, he accepted that instead of four, he’ll visit them twice a month.

* * *

And now here we are, in the present.

It's been a year since Ouma arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. True to his subordinates words, studying is boring but he had fun playing around with students and teachers (prank and teases them). To his amused, they know he is a liar but his words still can get reactions from them like he predicts it.

When he started, he was afraid he can’t balance his leader works with his study. Much to his relief, he can. He can because there haven’t any problem, it’s been peaceful and he kinda hope this year will be same too.

But looks like the fate have another decision.

There have a certain group entered their territory, near one of their Japanese Branch. So, he told his members to get information about that group and give to him anytime, anywhere.

These past few weeks, he hardly gets rest because he has been busy analyzed that group based on the info he got.

Right now, Ouma is in his room at school dorm, laying on his bed. He can't sleep at all. Last week, he visited D.I.C.E. He had a meeting with selected members to discuss about his plans. And they disapproved it.

* * *

_Just Ouma finished explaining his plans, one of the members with twin ponytails smack on the table as she stands._

_“Leader, I object!”_

_Seeing confused face on Ouma’s face, she continues talking._

_"Your plans are remarkable but about first stage, I will do it so please change the plan."_

_"But-" His words got cut off by a man with side bangs._

_"Yes, about that, please change it, leader. And Eiko, I will do it not you. You're a woman. We don't know what gonna happen so it's better if a guy do it."_

_"Ugh...fine.."_

_Ouma stays silent for a second before he started whining._

_"But my plans are perfect. So, why you both want to change it?" Then his eyes widen open in shock. "Don't tell me...you don't believe my plan will success..! WAHHHH!! My members don't believe in me!! How cruel!!!"_

_The members in the room either shaking their head or just smiling in amused. Usually, people will feel irritated and ignored him when he begun his antics but not his members. This is why one of the reasons he love his members so much. They understand him and in return he does the same. Then a big guy with afro hair sitting next to Ouma started to patting his head._

_"Now, now. We have no doubt that your plans will success but they both are right, leader. That first stage needs to change. I think all the members here and the ones who partake in these plans will agree too."_

_Seeing the others agree upon the statement, he sighed and massaging his temple._

_"I- we know that you made the plans for a few weeks. I'm sorry Kokichi but that first stage...I don't like it.."_

_'And you think I like it if one of my members does it?'_

_Noticing the faces they made, he clenched his fists under the table, trying to calm his heart down. Then he closes his eyes and start to smile._

_"Nah~ It's okay Eiko-chan! Don't worry, I will change it! Haaaa? why are you guys making that face~? It will stuck on your face if you guys always doing it, you know. And it's ugly."_

_***GASP*** _

_"NOOOO!! I need my minions to always stay beautiful and handsome just like their leader."_

_"You are cute, leader. Not beautiful nor handsome."_

_"Excuse me!! I'm not cute! I'm an Evil Supreme Leader of you guys so I'm not cute!"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Don't deny it, cutie~"_

_"We should make poll with other members if they agree that leader is cute or not."_

_"Yes, let's make it."_

_"Let's start between us first. Who think our fearless and evil leader is cute please raise your hand."_

_All people in the meeting room beside Ouma raising their hand._

_"Noooooo~ I've been betrayed by my minions~ You guys are meanie! So meanie I said! WAAAHHH~"_

_Ouma is secretly smile while his members started to laugh or chuckle at his action._

* * *

He had to change the plans and because of that, he feel uneasy in these days. He can’t stop thinking about worse scenarios that can happen after his plan begin.

Suddenly, there a beeping sound indicating that it's already 7:00 am and it's time to wake up. He turns his alarm clock off without looking at it. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before he force his body to move from bed. To ready himself for another day of school.

And also another day of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1: Ouma and his friends runs away from the orphanage because of the abused they got from caretaker. The kids been wandered the city for half a year. One day, some of his friends gets kidnapped so the others came to save them but got caught as well. The kids forced to participate the killing ring for adult sick pleasure. Ouma and his friends protected each other back while watched many other kids kill each other. They step by step make an escape from killing ring but few of adults and kids noticed them escaping. One by one, Ouma's friends got killed in front of his eyes. Because of his body still fine, even though he got small wounds here and there, his friends screamed Ouma to runs away, telling him to stop this game so other kids won't experiencing the same thing. Ouma pushed his legs to move, follows his late friends wish.
> 
> Fun fact 2: Ouma created his organization when he was 6 years old, after escaped the killing ring. First step when he gets power, he ends the killing ring with his members help. 
> 
> OC that I've mention:
> 
> Eiko: One of oldest members. Met Ouma when he was 8 years old.
> 
> Man with side bangs: Name's Keizo. Kinda brother figure to Ouma.
> 
> Big guy with afro hair: Name's Joji. Also kinda brother figure to Ouma. (Actually scratch that. All his members acted like family figure to Ouma.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone phone call Ouma and then he gets punch.

Today is another normal day. Normal as it can be with 79th class. And also another day of Ouma's odd behavior. 

This brings up concern, cautious and curiosity to his observant classmates. Harukawa and Hoshi just ignored it. Don’t want to get involved with any of his schemes (Harukawa) and believe it’s none of their business (Hoshi). While Rantaro, Akamatsu, Tojo and Saihara, they already asked him what’s wrong, only to get his usual response instead of a real answer. This makes them want to drop the question but it only come back again after seeing his actions. And Shinguji…is just being Shinguji. He only observes their development for his muse.

Saihara sighed as he watches Ouma walk out of class after asked teacher's permission to go the men's restroom. During this week, Ouma had many times went to the restroom. Not always but more than he usually does. He had taken a note that this behavior began after Ouma broke his pencil. He still remember that day. After Ouma broke his pencil in half, he stared blankly at his broken pencil for a few seconds before he rise from his seat, telling the teacher that he need to go the restroom.

Yes, it's weird but what's weirder was he caught Ouma drank coffee in their dining room at late night on the very same day. He thought it was tea so he took a cup and pour the drink himself from a jug on the dining table. He wanted to ask Ouma why he isn't sleeping yet but he felt so tired and he couldn't sleep thanks to his insomnia. So he just remained silent. He sat across the table from Ouma then started to drink. Only to spit it out moment later. And Ouma snickered.

_"W-what is this!"_

_"Nishishi~ Silly Saihara-chan! It's coffee duh. Geez do your senses still working properly? You can know it by using your eyes, nose and tongue! ...don't tell me..Saihara-chan is sick..?! You begin losing your senses, aren't you! Oh no oh no gotta call the ambulance!"_

_"W-wait. I'm fi-"_

_"Ahhh! The 9 button is not functioning!! This is terrible! At this rate, Saihara-chan will die!!!"_

_"Ouma-kun, your voice is loud. If this continuing, you are going to wake the others up. I know that you know I'm fine, so please stop joking around."_

_"My beloved see through me again!"_

_He sighs before he stands up to make a new drink in the kitchen. He started making it when suddenly a question appears in his mind. After he is done, he walks back to the dining room. Knowing Ouma still there, he puts down his drink on the table and once again sitting at same spot as before._

_"Ouma-kun."_

_"Hm?" Ouma sips his drink while tilting his head to the side, looking at Saihara._

_"Why you made a jug of coffee?"_

_"Huuuhhh what are you talking about? This jug is already here when I entered the dining room."_

_"That's a lie."_

_"A-are you telling me that I'm l-l-lying..? Uwahh!! You're so cruel Saihara-chan! So cruel!! I hate liar the most so why would I lie to you! Show me the proof! Proof that I'm lying!"_

_"One, this coffee is still hot. Two, no one of us will ever drink coffee- ("But Saihara-chan you love coffee! Okay, okay stop looking me like that sheesh..") -unless there an important thing that need to do for the whole night. I also believe that Tojo-san didn't make this coffee. Seeing she always have a tight schedule, she needs to sleep earlier to get enough energy for tomorrow. Yes, we can request her to make this kind of coffee but like I said before, no one will drink coffee at this month. There isn't any competition, school event or exam in this month. We don't have any reason to make it except you because you always love doing anything to prank people."_

_"So~, I made this really really reaaalllyyy bitter coffee to prank people? If that's true, then who's the victim?"_

_"...it's me isn't it?"_

_"Huh? Why is that?"_

_"All people live in this dorm know that I have insomnia and always go to the kitchen to drink something every time it happen. Based on time and place, the perfect victim would be me."_

_"Ding ding ding! You got it right! Your face was soooo funny when you drank it! Unfortunately, I forgot to take a pic of that precious face..." Ouma muttered under his breath. But thanks to the silent atmosphere in the room, Saihara heard it clearly. He tries to hide his flustered by drinking his tea but hearing a giggle from Ouma means it's unsuccessful._

_"I-I think this isn't a prank..."_

_"What do you mean, Saihara-chan? Of course it is a prank! You yourself experience it!"_

_"I would say this is a prank but you actually drank this coffee, not faking it just like right now." True to his words, Ouma continues sipping the coffee, staring at him with blank eyes. He shudders a bit at Ouma's eyes. Then his eyebrows furrowed in concern._

_"It's unusual for you to drink coffee. You have sweet tooth more than all of our classmates combine. So why..? Is everything alright, Ouma-kun? You have been acting weird since this morning too." Ouma let his cup down and then shaking his head slowly making Saihara feels that he had done something stupid. Maybe he was but what-_

_"Tsk tsk tsk. Saihara-chan, you think too much! What if I drank it because I want to taste adulthood? Adult always drink coffee so I thought I'll do the same thing. Maybe I won't do this if teachers didn't disturb that accident last year, you know."_

_Unknown to Saihara who is deep in thought, Ouma is blushing a bit before he forces it down. He watches Saihara's face as it turns confusion to realize and then turn into a deep red._

_"Pervert Saihara-chan, thinking something dirty!" Saihara spluttered as he watches Ouma gets up from the chair and started to walk away while giggling._

_"Welp, time to get my beauty sleep now. Nishishi see ya cheery boy-chan!"_

_"W-wai-" Too late. Ouma already exited from dining room. Saihara lets out a sigh, feeling more tired than before. He picks up his tea and take a sip._

_'Ah. It's turned cool..'_

"Iruma-san, what are you doing?"

A sudden voice cutting Saihara off his trance. He blinking for a bit before he glancing around the class, hoping no one notice that he been stared Ouma's seat for a long time. He about to let out a relief sigh until his eyes meet with warm purple eyes, his cheeks turn a bit red at Akatmatsu's knowing face. Akamatsu smiling at him and when he wants to return it, the same voice from before interferes him.

"Are you watching porn in class again, Iruma-san?" Yukizome puts her hands on her hips, staring down at Iruma who trying to hide the device in her hand.

"What! Of course not!"

Yukizome looks incredulous for a moment before she tells Iruma to give her that device which lead Iruma become more panicked. Even though teacher promised Iruma that she will not get detention if she give the device, she still in panic and unwavering to give it. Other students are watching back and forth at their exchange, lesson long forgotten. This scene keeps continue until Ouma return and interrupted them.

"What's this, what's this~? Did cum slut watched porn again? How shameless~" Ouma grinned, approaching them with his hands behind his back. Iruma moves her free hand toward Ouma's face when he is nearing them which Ouma sidestepping, dodging the said hand.

"Ew~ Move your dirty smelly sweating hand away from me, you stupid cum-loving bitch." Usually Iruma would turn into moanness after someone insulted her but to everyone's confusion, she just keeps silent, shooting bewildered looks at Ouma.

"Ouma-kun, language! Go back to your seat, right now." After hearing 'yes' from Ouma, Yukizome continue talking.

"Iruma-san, please stay behind after school today." Sighing, after getting nodded head as a response from Iruma, she continues the lesson.

* * *

During the lesson, Saihara notice that Iruma keeps glancing at Ouma, who is spacing out of the window.

'Did she knows something...?'

Saihara decided that he will ask her at recess time.

Suddenly there a sound pierced through the silence in the class. Everyone turn their head toward the source noise.

It's a phone call.

From Ouma's.

Saihara briefly sees Ouma widen his eyes for a second before he gets up, take his phone and almost exit from class.

Keyword: almost.

"Ouma-kun, where do you think you're going?" Yukizome asks Ouma while smile brightly but everyone including Ouma detect a warning hint in her tone. But Ouma ignored it.

"Where, to answer the call duh!"

"You know you have to answer it _in_ class and put it on speaker, right? You have to follow class rules."

Yes, one of class rules is if a phone call is ringing, you have to answer it with speaker mode in class. All students in HPA hate this rule, they don't have any choice but to follow it. If not, they will get punished. They didn't know what the punishment is and don't want to find out because they will get each different punishment according to their talent. They didn't want to embarrass themselves so they have to keep their phone in silent mode. Of course, sometimes there a student will forget doing so.

"Oh, there a such rule existed! I don't know about it!"

"Don't lie Ouma-kun. You know it and you already prank call your classmates few times."

"But sensei, it's privacy! What if my dying mother calls me to say her last words!"

"Then, more reasons to answer it." Slowly the tension in the air beginning to rise as Ouma and Yukizome gazing each other intently across the room.

Sighing, Yukizome closes her eyes but students can see her guilty expression.

"Ouma-kun, your other classmates unwilled but they still answered it. It isn't fair for them if you are not doing it too."

She open, showing her hard-eyes.

"If you don't answer it, I will call your family, telling them you breaking the rules."

Ouma gritted his teeth, staring down at his still ringing phone. He can stormed out of class, ignored the rules but he respected his members wish. They allow him to play and prank around the school as long as he follows the rules. He also can hang up the phone but he couldn't, because it's important. _Really_ important.

He looks at Yukizome, face devoid of any emotions.

"...alright. You win. But stay silent and never. _Ever_. Distract or disrupt me. Okay?" This is the first time Saihara heard such a cold voice from Ouma. It's send shivers down his spine. Seeing his friend's reactions, he is not the only one who feels it.

Without getting any reply, Ouma makes beeline toward his seat, pull his chair and sit on it. Looking at his phone for a second before he picks it up, turn it on speaker mode. There a gruff voice coming from the phone.

Voice: "-iving false number are you?"

Second voice: _"No sir. Maybe he is bu- looks sir it's already connected."_

First voice: "Oh, it is. Fortunately for him I guess. If he didn't picks up any sooner, he will say goodbye to this idiot."

Ouma: **"Oh hello there~ May I know who is this idiot you speaking about?"**

"Don't play dumb you stupid brat. You send your underling to follow me."

**"Oh. Did I do that? I don't remember it. Maybe I did, maybe not. What's wrong with it?"**

"There no reasons for you ordered your underling to stalk us for days, _few days_ brat unless you know something about us."

**"Huh, I don't know anything about you, Riji-chan. I don't know that your group name is Red Dragon. I also don't know that you guys are selling drugs and kidnapped people for body parts and your clients are from overseas. Hm-mm I'm certainly don't know!"**

"You fucking brat..! Where you got those information! You better fucking tell me or ....."

To everyone's horror, there a loud bang and muffled voice in pain coming from the phone. It's obvious who got shot. 'Ouma-kun didn't worry..why?! Is he even caring his own subordinate?!' Saihara thoughts, feels sick, looking at Ouma thrilled face, relaxing on his seat.

"...I'm gonna shot your underling again. No need to worry, he isn't dying. Yet. If you don't want that to happen, tell me _now_."

**"Hmm~ Nuh uh. I valued information more than person lower status who can't even perform his duties correctly."**

"Oh. You don't care about this idiot? Wow, typical evil leader. Not the first time I met one."

**"Hey, hey are you gonna kill him, cut his body apart and ships to oversea?"**

"..Maybe. Why?"

**"Nooo~ Don't kill him now! I don't care what you will do to him as long as you let me give last message to him. Oh, oh! Before I forget, I have important info to tell you and your group too!"**

"I don't know what you scheming brat but if you doing something funny, I will hunt you."

**"No, no I won't!"**

"Just say it already. This phone is on speaker and my group including your _ex_ -underling have been listening since earlier."

**"Oh that's perfect! What I want to say is....do it guys."**

Instead get a response from Riji, there a lot of noise and people yelling from the phone. Then it's stop, only undefined noise left. Ouma is grinning widely in triumph. One moment he looks at his phone, next thing he knows, he is on the floor with his left cheek burns in pain. While he tries to understand what's going on, someone grabs his checkered scarf, pulls him up to stand and gets punch again.

"You little shit! Did you just want to kill him off?! Who are you to throw someone's life?!" Ouma spits out blood to the floor before slowly turn his head, facing Momota furious face with blank facial.

"Who am I..? I am his boss and he happily works for me. I can do anything I want to him. If he died, then he died. He can be replaced anyway."

Feeling disgusted, Momota punch Ouma again and when he about to throw another one, his hand got caught by Gonta.

"Let me go, Gonta! I need to beat him up!"

"N-no! Stop!!"

"Why? This guy deserves another punch!"

"Gonta hate violence! Stop please!" He stops pulling his hand when he sees tears gather in Gonta's eyes. He looks back at Ouma's head limp to the side after getting punched. Still feeling disgusted, he lets go of Ouma's scarf. Ouma groans in pain when he fell to the ground. Hiding his discomfort, he rises his head to look at Gonta, want to say something. Only to get choked on his unvoice words, seeing Gonta averted eyes. Realizing something, He scrutinized around the room. Horrified, scowled, disgusted and unreadable faces meet him.

One by one emotion mix up inside him, makes him want to puke but he holds it back. He looks at the person who brought this to him, the person who forced him to answer the call, the person who threatened him to call his family, the person who made all these things happened. He stares at Yukizome, who have a pale and regretful face.

Ouma breaks his face into a smile. Chuckled, he gets up from the ground. He chuckled chuckled and _chuckled_ until he is howling in laughter.

"Aw man. You guys found out this secret of mine. The truth is...I am only caring about myself! Not about the strangers. Not about you guys. Especially not about my organization! Only me! How disappointing, now I can't sacrificed you guys to save my skins if I'm in trouble." Ouma laughed, dodging Momota's punch, walks to his dropped phone and picks it up. "How nice of Yukizome-sensei to save her students from me by revealing my secret like that! So heroine! Welp, I will become bloody if I stay here any longer. Bye bye~"

Ouma sprinted out of the classroom, ignored their gazes burning behind his back and more paling face of Yukizome.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ouma stops to take a breath. His smiled face changed to blank. With harden eyes, he looks at the silent phone in his hand, he says,

**"Hey, is it done?"**

There a moment of silence before a voice replied,

_ "Yes." _

**"Good. I will come over. Stay in your position."**

_"Yes, Leader."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The accident in Ouma's first year is he & his classmates got horny because of food they received from senpai who wears kimono as welcome gift she said. Ignored that his other classmates make out in the room, Ouma quickly want to run out of room, don't want to destroy his reputation as a leader by acting like animal in heat. But he got trip over flustered and unfocused Saihara. They gaze each other for a moment before they started kissing. They couldn't get to next level because teachers came in and separated them all. Later, all of them makes a silent truce, never mention about the accident again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harukawa and Amami glaring each other.

Not long after Ouma left, Yukizome excuse herself, says that she has other work to do. She gives them self-study for the rest class period. After a few minutes passed, anger radiant coming from Momota isn't lessen at all. In fact, it's become stronger. It takes Gonta and Tojo to calm him down, keep him from chasing Ouma. Momota slumped against his chair. He repeatedly breathes in and out until he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fist on his table, it's loud due to noiseless surrounding his classmates, making a few people wincing at the sound.

"Arrggg!!! He pissed me off! I don't understand, how the fuck people follow him?"

"Maybe they indebted to him or he threatened them to join him?" Shirogane shrinks back when Momota looks at her. "Momota-kun, stop glaring." Akamatsu frowned, "You're scaring Shirogane-san off."

Momota grimace, turns his gaze away. "Ah shit. Sorry Shirogane. I didn't mean to do that." "I-it's okay, Momota-kun." Shirogane said with a slight smile. Momota ruffled his hair before he sighs. "Isn't a leader supposed to care about their people? I...I couldn't image doing that to my own sidekicks."

"That's the difference between you and him. Using people for his own sake and throw them away whenever he wants, he just a monster who hides beneath human skin." Saihara really wants to refute Harukawa's words, but he feels ambivalent after watching what happened earlier. Despite that, there is something bothering him...

"I-if Ouma really is a leader, then h-his s-secret....h-he going to kill us, isn't he?!"

_Something out of place...._

"Don't worry Yumeno-san! Tenko will protect you and other girls!"

_Ouma-kun's conversation?_

"Before he hurts more people, we should get rid of him."

_His body language?_

"Wait-! No need to kill him Harumaki. Just send him to the jail or something."

"Let go of me.

_Is it when Momota-kun punch him?_

"Nyahaha! Atua said we should calm down and think carefully!"

_His expression....._

"Guys, calm down. There is no way Ouma-kun will kill or hurt us."

_It's blank when he looks at Momota-kun..._

"Amami! You heard what that wicked bastard said, right? Why would you think that?"

_....'look'?_

"Because he is not that kind of person."

_His eyes..._

"'Not that kind of person?' He just said that he wants to sacrifice us for him!"

_....seem like it's was-_

"Yeah but-"

"That's it!" Saihara loudly exclaimed, unknowingly cut Amami off. "But why?" He murmurs, covering his mouth while thinking again. "Saihara-kun." Feeling someone taps his right shoulder, he looks up. He sees Akamatsu standing in front of him with confused face. "What do you mean by 'that's it' ?"

"Something was...off during Momota-kun confronted Ouma-kun and I just notice it."

"What is it, Shuichi?" He turns his head toward gel-spiked purple hair friend. Open his mouth to answer him, only to shut it back when he sees all his classmates' attention are on him. He holds back from lift his hand to his head and pull down his nonexistent hat, hide himself from many eyes on him. Even though Akamatsu and Momota had helped him with his self-conscious problem and regain his confidence back, he still not use to people staring at him. He calm his heartbeat down before he responded.

"Ouma-kun looked at you, but his gaze was unfocused."

"Do you know why?" Saihara shake his head at Akamatsu's question. "Maybe he was dizzy because he hit his head on the ground hard when he fell off his seat." Said Kiibo.

"I doubt it." Hoshi refuted. "He still hyperactive and prank people around while having major injuries, if you remembered last year." Saihara sighs. He remembers it quite well. The time he spends time with Ouma in the dorm and school, he already lost count how many Ouma has injured himself. Even when he was hurt, he always wore many kinds of expressions. That's why he felt something is wrong when he saw Ouma's expressionless with unfocused eyes.

"If his eyes were unfocused, so what? It doesn't change the fact that he uses us and his subordinates. Plus, his eyes are not related in this...thing."

"Tenko agrees with Harukawa-san! That degenerate wants to hurt the girls! Tenko won't let him!"

"Like I said, he won't!"

"Stop defending him!"

"Amami-kun is true? Ouma-kun won't hurt us?"

"Don't believe him, Gonta!"

"T-then Ouma-kun want to hurt us? W-why? We are all friends, why want to hurt us?"

"I am not friends with that bastard!"

"We are friends, well except Ouma."

"Who wants to be friends with someone like that."

"Guys...stop it. Let's forget all of this and talk other topic or just continue study."

"And let that shit go? No way. He is dangerous."

"He is not dangerous!"

"Could you shut up." Harukawa fixed her glare on Amami. "No." Amami glares back. They all went silent, watch Harukawa and Amami glaring each other until Iruma loud voice stirred them up.

"That gremlin fucking have a helicopter! Is he fucking rich or something?" They look at Iruma who have wide eyes, staring at her device. Noticing the silence, Iruma looks up from her device, watch her classmates who watch her.

"What? Oh. You fucktards already finished your argument?" Nobody answers her, they keep staring at her which creeping her out. Saihara coughs a bit, catching her attention.

"I-Iruma-san, are you perhaps..spying on Ouma-kun right now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Since when?"

"Since he went to the toilet." 'That's explained why she acted weird earlier. She must have seen something to react like that' Saihara thoughts. Iruma glancing at her device, then her eyes widen, her face is flushed and she is drooling a bit. She moans, looking at the device.

"He gonna change his clothes. Gonna see his naked body nnn..!"

"Iruma-san! No!" Kiibo darts towards Iruma, attempt to grab the device. 

"Don't fucking stop me!" Iruma is dodging Kiibo's hands while trying to take a glimpse of the device screen. She keeps doing this until she falls off her chair because of she wriggled too much. Kiibo bend down and pick the device that have released from Iruma's hands.

"Got it!" Kiibo smiles, then he looks down at Iruma. Face wrinkles in concern, he asks,

"Are you okay, Iruma-san?"

Iruma rubs the back of her head to reduce the pain, she groans out,

"Fuck you, Kiibs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 21 Jan 2019: I'm sorry those who waiting for the next chapter, I'm busy because of college. Not to mention that I have to finish my project and my internship will start in 2 months from now. I'll update this and my other story If I have free time. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the summary. Again. For fourth or fifth time. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading! And those who leaves the kudos and comments, I appreciate it!


End file.
